School Troubles
by Saki Ji Li
Summary: Kagome has a crush on Inuyasha, but whenever she day dreams about him something bad happens then she moves away. Then her father pass away from cancer and at her new school everyone hates her.
1. Chapter 1: Moms and Drama club

Moms and Drama Club Author's note: My fellow readers and authors I know that my stories had some grammar problems well in this story I checked all my stuff I promise. Now here's the story.  
Chapter 1: John Hank's death#1  
  
*********At Kagome's mansion*******  
  
One morning on a warm spring day Kagome looked for her notebook since it was  
  
missing.  
  
"Mom! Souta! Have you seen my notebook?"  
  
"Kagome, I think you put it on the kitchen counter." Said Kagome's mom.  
  
"Oh. Thanks mom!"  
  
Kagome hurried and gathered all her things for school because at history class at school  
  
there was a test that counted half of her grade.  
  
"Bye mom! I'm going to school now!"  
  
"Okay just remember to come back home by 6:00."  
  
"Oh mom. I know that I. got to go now!"  
  
At the bus stop her friend Sango would always be there to sit together on the bus. The  
  
problem was that her EVIL twin sister Kikyo would be there also. Even her snotty sidekicks  
  
(Sometimes.)  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't my young sibling Kagome and her weird friend Sango."  
  
"Kikyo just leave us alone for once your weird snotty friends are calling you."  
  
Said Kagome.  
  
"(Gasp) You can't talk to me like that!"  
  
"Oh yes she can Kikyo by the way. You're the one who's weird."  
  
Kikyo tries to say something, but murmured and went inside the bus.  
  
"Geez it stinks when Kikyo is around us."  
  
"I know, but what happen between you two?"  
  
"Well I don't feel like talking about it right now."  
  
**######**######**At school######**######**######  
  
The bus stopped at the front of Kagome's and Sango's school. They rushed inside, but  
  
It wasn't time plus the first bell didn't ring yet. AS usual the halls are crowded and it was  
  
Really hard to get inside of.  
  
"Is it me or does this hall got more crowded than ever!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What!?" Said Sango.  
  
"It's Inuyasha!"  
  
"So."  
  
"I kind of got a huge crush on him."  
  
Okay, so you're going to run away from him forever?"  
  
"No, but that's the only way."  
  
(Bell rings)  
  
"Ah. Saved by the bell." Said Kagome in a quiet tone, so she wouldn't let Sango hear.  
  
"Okay I'll see ya at Drama Club Sango."  
  
"Okay you too Kag."  
  
Before Sango could finish her words Kagome ran to Drama Club. Which is her first class before  
  
History Class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Club~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good evening class we are going to do a mystery kind of thing."  
  
"Well the fun of it is that it's a murder mystery game and today we're going to pick  
  
our own characters."  
  
So Mrs. Laurence got out a hat full of little papers inside.  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha pick one piece of paper here."  
  
He picked a paper and it said.  
  
"I got Jonathan heir of the west lands. Cool."  
  
"Miss. Higurashi you choose next."  
  
Kagome nervously picked one paper then it said.  
  
"Elizabeth princess of England who marries Jonathan and she's a wealthy woman."  
  
"Wow! I'm a rich lady!"  
  
"Now Miss Kikyo you may choose."  
  
"I got Aunt Kelly who is Elizabeth's sister about to marry Jonathan, but he didn't like  
  
her much."  
"Geez that's not how to treat a lady."  
  
"Now Sesshomaru you pick one."  
  
"Uncle Fluffy heir of the west lands too he's a brother of Jonathan."  
  
"Great. I'm stuck with my weakling brother Inuyasha."  
  
"What did you say Sesshomaru?!"  
  
"None of your weird business to know."  
  
"QUIET! Now Mirkou pick a paper."  
  
"Okay I got Detective Hives a very crazy guy who comes to solve the mystery acts  
  
kind of weird."  
  
"Hope he's handsome though."  
  
(Mirkou made a freaky smile on his face)  
  
"Don't even rub it in Mr. Mirkou you're going to wear a mustache anyways."  
  
"I hate when teachers do that."  
  
"Next Miss. Sango."  
  
"Well I got Anna Millers a maid who works in Jonathan's mansion."  
  
"Oh great. Not only I make squeaky sounds on my clarinet in band, but I have to  
  
clean stuff."  
  
"Complaining won't get what you want now Mr. Shippo you may choose."  
  
"I'm Doctor Smith a friends of Elizabeth, but he has the bad case of amnesia."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"For a super genius you're sure dumb on this one." Inuyasha said in a goofy way.  
  
"Inuyasha! At least I'm. Smarter than you!"  
  
"Well at least I'm not small and puny who gets stepped on."  
  
"BOYS! Calm down!"  
  
"Yea Mrs. Laurence." Said Shippo and Inuyasha.  
  
"Mr. Kouga choose one paper please."  
  
"Okay I'm John Hanks a guy who gets killed by someone."  
  
"Wow. This guy is weaker than me."  
  
Mrs. Laurence started talking about the rules in the game and about your main goal.  
  
(Bell rings)  
When everybody left the room Mrs. Laurence did a finger gesture for Kikyo to come  
  
To her.  
  
"I wonder why Kikyo went to talk to Mrs. Laurence."  
  
"Beats me Kagome."  
  
"Well Sango, I got to go to History class now."  
  
"Sure I'll see you later."  
  
******************~~~~~~History Class***************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay class we're going to do a test today."  
  
(Some people groan)  
  
"Now, now people it's exciting to do a test."  
  
Mr. Parker gives out some pretty hard test unless you study it'll become easier then  
  
you thought.  
  
"Now let's start the test!"  
  
The first question said Inuyasha a former demon stole a shikon no tama and gets sealed  
  
away by a priestess Kikyo who dies from an injury. On what year did a girl named Kagome  
  
go back to in that time?  
  
"How come my name's in the test?"  
  
"Oh well I got to know the year."  
  
"Um."  
  
So Kagome wrote "The girl Kagome went back to 500 years in the past and finds a boy with  
  
Ears."  
  
(Bell rings)  
  
"Okay people turn in your test."  
  
Kagome finished her test on time and she felt kind of good inside. When she exited out the  
  
Room she bumped into someone accidentally.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
That voice was familiar it was. Oh it is Inuyasha!  
  
"Um."  
  
"I'll help you with your stuff."  
(Finally for once he's nice)  
  
"Oh. Um. Thanks."  
  
"Hey you want to hang out sometimes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay I'll see ya around?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay."  
  
"Same here."  
  
After that talk with Inuyasha Kagome screamed. (In a happy kind)  
  
*******************In Gym*********************  
  
In Gym it was Volleyball and Kagome was day dreaming about Inuyasha. It  
  
Was about them on a beach with food and then they kissed.  
  
"Kagome look out!"  
  
"Wha.."  
  
The volley ball hit Kagome on the face and she passed out that time."  
  
"Hurry get Miss. Higurashi to the nurse's office."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Nurse's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Miss. Higurashi..."  
  
Kagome started to open her eyes and she looked around trying to find out where she is.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the nurse's office, but you'll be fine. You passed out for three hours."  
  
"Oh I do feel pain on my face."  
  
"You should go home now it's already night time and it's 5:00 P.M now."  
  
"I could walk my house is just three blocks away."  
  
"Okay be careful though next time."  
  
*********************Outside***********************  
  
Kagome ran fast to her house and opened her door then quietly went  
  
upstairs, but it was too late. Kagome's mom spotted her trying to go upstairs.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"I."  
  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
"Yeah, but it's not pass 6:00 or anything."  
  
"You were supposed to be here two hours ago!"  
  
"Well maybe I was late."  
  
"What reason made you late?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it!"  
  
"Your grounded for two weeks young lady!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Kagome went upstairs and cried on her bed for awhile and then a phone call came from her  
  
cell phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"It's me Sango."  
  
"Make it quick I'm grounded."  
  
"Whoa okay here's my quick question what happen today at gym?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"KAGOME! I better not hear any cell phone talking up there!"  
  
"I got to go now."  
  
"But."  
  
All that night Kagome thought for awhile about what's wrong with her? Or why does she have  
  
a feeling that everybody is out getting her like insulting her and lecturing her too.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well I got to go now bye! DogsRule 


	2. Chapter 2: Moving and a band for me?

Chapter 2: Moving and a band concert for me?  
It was a very warm day as usual, but something was not right. What could it be?  
  
As usual Kagome dressed up and saw her mom making breakfast then her dad reading the  
  
newspaper it was weird because Mrs. Higurashi would make small breakfast and Mr. Higurashi  
  
was shaking his paper .  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me mom and dad?"  
  
"Well. Okay there is."  
  
"Your mother just got a new job at this place called Mercy Corp."  
  
"It's a place of helping people."  
  
"So where is this new job you say?" Said Kagome a bit surprised.  
  
"Um. Washington."  
  
"WASHINGTON!?"  
  
"Yes, and we're moving to Washington two weeks later!" Said her dad excited  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier!"  
  
"Don't raise that tone at your father!"  
  
"Who cares! You always ruin my life for me!"  
  
"That's it you're grounded for 4 weeks!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
So Kagome went upstairs to her room and slam the door hard meanwhile her parents were  
  
thinking to not go to Washington, but Mr. Higurashi insisted her to go and take the job.  
  
"But Joe Kagome is unhappy about moving we can't let her be like that."  
  
"It's okay she'll make new friends there."  
  
"Oh. All right, but she better be happy there."  
  
*****************At the bus stop*******************  
  
"What you're moving!?" Said Sango who was surprised to hear that.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kagome, I known you for my whole life and I never saw you give up on situations  
  
like this kind of."  
  
"Face it Sango when my mom told me she looked. Happy."  
  
"KAGOME! Listen to me I need you by my side we're like amigos forever!" (That  
  
means friends in spainish)  
  
"I know, but Sango in this situation I have to go I'll try to fit in."  
  
"Wow that was like the saddest story I ever like heard." Said Kikyo in a joking way.  
  
"Not now Kikyo Kagome is in a middle of a crisis."  
  
"Face it losers! Inuyasha was suppose to be mine until you took him away from me  
  
Ka-go-me!"  
  
"Like what's your stupid point?" Said Kagome wiping some tears off.  
  
"My point is that I tried to be all popular and wear all the latest fashion outfits, but  
  
he told me he had another person in his life who he likes."  
  
"He made me heart broken that time!"  
  
"My real point is that he maybe likes you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"But until you're out of the way I'll play Elizabeth and share a kiss with Inuyasha."  
  
"What?" Said Kagome again.  
  
"Dummy the script says that at the end of the mystery Elizabeth kisses Jonathan  
  
for finding the killer of her brother in law!"  
  
"Kagome. Don't let Kikyo take over you like that!" Said Sango.  
  
"It's over Sango it's over!"  
  
Then Kagome went inside the bus crying while Sango stuck out her tongue at Kikyo and went  
  
Inside with Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***Inside the bus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Kagome cried and went way back of the bus she passed Inuyasha who was talking  
  
about his band (He had a band ever since freshmen year at high school) then he saw Kagome  
  
crying and running to the back of the bus.  
  
"What's wrong with your bud Sango?"  
  
"Well she's moving to Washington and had a ruff time with Kikyo." Replied Sango.  
  
"Kagome wait for me!" Said Sango trying to catch up with Kagome.  
  
"Whoa guys we have to do something about this thing that girl are one of my buds."  
  
"Inuyasha remember we promised to practice after school." Said Mirkou his best friend.  
  
I know, but it'll be during our first period time I'll try to get the principle to agree and  
  
you guys get the equipments and stuff."  
  
"Okay deal!"  
  
(Then they both did a handshake thing)  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**At the school**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Inuyasha went to talk to the principle who was at his desk working with some papers.  
  
"Yo Mr. Tasaki what's up head of the school."  
  
"Don't go all slang on me young man and what do you want I'm busy!"  
  
"Mr. Tasaki my man I mean. Sir my father and you are close friends and I was wondering if  
  
you could um. Do a favor for his son like me."  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"Well there's this girl who is upset and I want to like cheer her up she's one of my  
  
friends"  
  
"When is it then?"  
  
"Today during first period at the front of the school."  
  
"Hmm. All right, but it better not be some stupid thing like last year when you  
  
started a food fight by putting pudding on my face."  
  
"I promise Mr. Tasaki it won't be like that trash from last year."  
  
"Now. GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"  
  
"Geez what a crouch."  
  
Inuyasha went outside to the front of the school to see if everything was all set up just in  
  
case there won't be any like mistakes.  
  
~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~The front of the school~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is all the cords plugged in Mirkou?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Stereo all up to loud volume?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Then the instruments all in a right position space?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"All right let's do this guys!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~******The Principle********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Attention students there will be a quick assembly at the front of the school  
  
all students please go to the front of the school the assembly is going to be by the band  
  
"The Punks" the owner of the band is Inuyasha! Thank You!"  
  
"I wonder why Inuyasha and his band are performing during first period?" Said  
  
Kagome a bit depressed still.  
  
********************~~~~The front of the school***************~~~~  
  
"Now let's welcome the "The Punks"!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen I honor this song to a girl who is one of my buds who was  
  
a bit down and this is a rap song so keep up the beat!"  
  
Song: I am a guy  
  
I'm a guy  
  
Who gets all ruff.  
  
But when you get to know me I'm all soft.  
  
I may get detention and grounded too.  
  
But when you hang around me  
  
You'll start to think I'm cool.  
  
The song stopped and then everybody started to cheer they all said like I love you  
  
Inuyasha (For his song) and stuff like that."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha."  
  
"Um hi."  
  
"I didn't catch you name last time we met what is your name?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Mine is Inuyasha Kyota."  
  
Then Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheeks and said.  
  
"I going to miss you terribly Kagome."  
  
"Me too." Replied Kagome  
  
Sango came and told Kagome some questions like "What happen back there" and "What'd  
  
Inuyasha say?" Those question were not answered for a while, but the only thing Kagome  
  
Could think about is that maybe Kikyo could be right that Inuyasha likes Kagome.  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter is called "Life at Washington  
  
and Uniforms?" Bye now! DogsRule 


	3. Chapter 3: Life at Washington and Unifor...

*Chapter 3: Life at Washington and uniforms?  
  
Two weeks were almost up for Kagome and her parents for going to  
Washington.  
  
Sango called Kagome on her telephone at night to talk about them parting away  
  
forever.  
  
"I just can't think of you leaving forever to Washington!" Said Sango.  
  
"Don't worry it's not like the end of the world (yawns)."Answered Kagome.  
  
"But we'll be like a thousand miles away from each other."  
  
"Look (yawns) it's not like we have to wear school uniforms." Said Kagome.  
  
"Be careful what you say Kagome, it could turn out like that."  
  
"Don't be silly Sango. Beside tomorrow is my last day before I go poof."  
  
"What do you mean poof?" Questioned Sango.  
  
"Meaning gone forever."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Sango started giving lots of complaints about them sticking together no matter what it  
  
takes so Kagome got real tired of it all then hung up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Anyone there? HELLO!" KAGOME PICK THIS PHONE UP NOW!"  
  
Then Sango noticed a beep and then a person saying "Sorry if you would like to try  
  
and reach the Higurashi resident again please leave a message BEEP!" Sango didn't  
  
bother to leave a message so she just hung up the phone too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~Last day of school~*~*~*~`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As usual Kagome and Sango went inside the bus sit at their usual seat like a everyday  
  
thing for school except that Kikyo was strange today. The weird thing is that she's being too  
  
nice...  
  
"Oh hi Kagome and nice old Sango would you like to join me and my friends for lunch."  
  
"Okay that's it! Okay spit it out Ms. Creepy loser snotty twin of mine! Why are you being nice?"  
  
"Just a special occasion thing I do these days."  
  
"Look princess Kikyo loser drop the act and tell not show!"  
  
"Fine... Maybe if I was more nicer to you and be very gentle around you... You might  
  
give me the part for Elizabeth in the play."  
  
"Forget it. I mean who the heck will ever wanna go and be nice and get somebody's  
  
part in a play?"  
  
(At a different location)  
  
"Oh Johnny I would LOVE to take your place in the play..."  
  
(Back at Kagome)  
  
"Well maybe those people do, but I DON'T!  
  
"Kagome wait up!" Shouted Sango.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Home EC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Hey Inuyasha dude why did we sign up for Home EC?" Questioned Mirkou.  
  
"I don't know I thought this was the Football Tryouts...." Inuyasha said.  
  
(Sweat drop)  
  
"Well good evening class let's start our...." Said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Oh we have some boys in our class."  
  
"Oh great...."  
  
"Class this is Mirkou and Inuyasha... So PLEASE BE VERY NICE!!!!!! Thank you."  
  
(Girls giggles)  
  
"Mirkou this is so embarrassing...."  
  
"Well at least we got the ladies... Oh there's Chelsea Chang..."  
  
"Well I think it's embarrassing so let's sneak out!"  
  
"No let's stay her..."  
  
Mirkou didn't really get to finish his sentence so they both sneaked out and ran for their lives  
  
to the Football tryouts.  
  
(Moving Van)  
  
"Oh Kagome for being friends with me for like ever I want you to have my gold  
  
earrings..."  
  
"Oh this is the one I gave you for your 10th birthday..."  
  
"Well I want you to have it in the remembrance of me..."  
  
"I'll write to you every single day..."  
  
(Both hugs)  
  
"Kagome dear the moving van is about to go so let's go!" Said Kagome's mom.  
  
"Well bye pal..."  
  
"Bye too..."  
  
Sango sadly watches her best friend move out of Japan and move to Washington...  
  
(5 hours)  
  
"Are we there yet dad?" Kagome says.  
  
"Nope..."  
  
(24 hours later)  
  
"NOW?!"  
  
"Yeah now be quiet!"  
  
"Ah... This is so peaceful and wonderful..." Said Kagome's dad.  
  
"Well I think it stinks here..." Whispered Kagome.  
  
At her house the house was so big like her house in Japan. Except something was missing like  
  
her friends...  
  
~~~~*******~~~~*******~~~~~~Inside the mansion~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome and her parents went inside the house it had a fancy chandelier, lots of rooms,  
  
Butlers and maids, and a big living room.  
  
"Well Kagome you have to get going to school." Kagome's dad said.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well it starts at 7:00 A.M and it's 6:30 right now."  
  
"Oh I'm going to be late!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Washington School of Girls*********************  
  
At the mysterious school for Kagome there were high school students wearing the  
  
Same outfit this made Kagome think why they were doing that.  
  
"Oh look there's Ms. Faffy pants wearing feathery girl oh look at me Caw!"  
  
"Ms. Perfect....." Said one kid.  
  
Kagome was really scared because she never thought they were so terrifying though....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
That's your chapter for the day and it'll continue what happens later!  
  
DogsRule 


End file.
